


Bloody Roses

by Rose_Tinted_Insanity



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Crying, I'm Sorry, Jevil needs a hug, M/M, Murder Kink, OH COD FISH I KILLED ROUXLS KAARD, Oh My God, Sad lil Jevil, Shock, Yandere, yandere seam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Tinted_Insanity/pseuds/Rose_Tinted_Insanity
Summary: Seam leaves a pleasant surprise in the forest. Just for Jevil!





	Bloody Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Mage's games.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562566) by [DemonizedStories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonizedStories/pseuds/DemonizedStories). 



> Btw I used this for Rouxls' dialogue. https://lingojam.com/EnglishtoShakespearean (hgftyrdfygh this is super messy. UM.)

Seam swiped his tongue over a bloody paw. He looked down at the duke below him. Rouxls Kaard laid, pinned down, on the floor with blood dribbling down his face. Seam grimaced as the man spoke.

"H-how couldst thee? thee monst'r thee hath tried to killeth me-," Rouxls muttered but was cut off by a slash across the face. 

"Dammit, shut up," Seam growled, "you're gonna ruin the surprise." 

"I understand you not? a hoyday thee sayeth? this is bloody murd'r thou art committing! h. How can thee standeth this-," Rouxls was clawed this time. Tears threatened to waterfall from his eyes. 

"I said, SHUT UP," Seam pressed the duke down harder into the floor. A choking sound was heard. Seam felt a flash of guilt but brushed it away as he lapped at his blood-soaked fur again. He sucked the dark red liquid from his paws and licked the crimson color off the knife he had to the side. Somehow, the metallic taste left Seam thirstier for more. He licked the blood off the floor. He sucked it up from the duke's neck. All of it. After that, there was nothing more than a dead body and a bloody cat. "Seam?" a trembling voice murmured behind him. It was Jevil. The cat smiled dearly at his friend. Blood staining his lips. "Oh, what a surprise Jevil," Seam sighed sweetly. "You," Jevil's voice rose to a squeak, "killed him!" Seam scoffed, "How dare you defy the fact that he had to die! He HAD to!" "I-I'm sorry m-master," the word "master" slipped from Jevil's mouth. Seam's grin widened even more. He got up and put his arms around Jevil. "If you are sorry," Seam's voice dropped to a whisper as he took Jevil's hat off and played with his horns, "show me." Jevil slumped into his paws. "Please d-don't," Jevil winced softly. Seam grabbed his hands. Jevil gulped and fastidiously started undressing. Seam did this too. "So Jevil, you want to play some games?" Seam roughly pinned Jevil onto the floor. "Oh dear god," Jevil cried. "Why did I have to follow that path of roses..."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my cod fish I am so sorry to any Rouxls Kaard fans reading this. Seam is my favorite character but I just had to make him eViL. Yes this was inspired from another fic (A Mage's Games by: DemonizedStories ((plz check it out)) so yeeeaaahhh... Uh, please don't harm me with your Mac & Cheese qwq.


End file.
